Or So I Thought
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Kurt gets beaten up... and more one day after school.  Will somebody find him before it's too late?  Rated M just too be safe... and for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Through 2

CHAPTER 1

Kurt's POV

I was walking to the parking lot, knowing that I had been running late and that Finn would be waiting for me.

I could hear laughter and suddenly I was being carried away. I had always dreamed of being carried away by a tall, masculine young man, but not like this. This was just cruel.

There were about ten of them. I could recognize Karofsky.

He was the one carrying me.

He was the one that sexually assaulted me.

He was the one who threatened to kill me.

He was the one, who at that point, I thought was going to.

They started walking. I was still in his arms, I had my eyes closed, but I could tell that they were walking down the hall. I knew where they were taking me. I walked down that hall every day to get to one of my favorite places. The choir room.

Usually it was so peaceful and happy and full of life in the day. But after everyone left, it just looked abandoned. It seemed sad and lifeless.

Dave dropped me to the ground. Hard. It hurt pretty bad, but I had been through a lot more pain just from him before.

Then they started kicking and punching me. I tried to protest, but they just kept going. Then I heard one of them yell, "Let's teach the little fag a lesson." Then they all agreed.

That was when the real pain kicked in. I just sat there, ready for it all. But I was not ready for this.

They started stealing all of my belongings out of my bag. My phone, my laptop, my notebooks, and then finishing it off by ripping my new Marc Jacobs bag right down the seam. Or at least that was where I thought they finished.

Then they started taking off my coat, then my shoes, then my socks, then my pants. All I had on was a white undershirt and blue boxers.

I thought they would've stopped there, but then the pair of scissors on Mr. Shue's desk.

They started making little slits on my feet, then slowly making their way up my body until they got to the neck. This is it, I thought. After this, I'm gone. Gone forever.

CHAPTER 2

Kurt's POV

I truly thought that I was going to die that afternoon. Karofsky grabbed the scissors and sickeningly caressed the blade across my neck, making his way up to my forehead.

That was when it all happened. It was so sudden. He made a large gash in my head, and then blood. Blood, blood, and more blood. It was everywhere. I heard the rest of them saying things like "Run!", or "Hurry, get out, get out!"

That was when the most frightening voice of them all chimed in. He let out a low, raspy, yell; "EVERYBODY OUT NOW!"

Well that was certainly enough to get them to shut up.

They all left immediately. I was just laying there, blood soaking my shirt. I guessed that he hit an artery or vein or something.

Then it was just the two of us.

He slowly caressed my blood-covered face, and leaned in to whisper something.

"Sorry."

And that was it.

AUTHORS NOTES:

So this is my first ever fanfic. I hope that you liked it! :D Reviews would be great! If people want me to than I will add more. And please critique!

I do not own anything glee or it's characters or anything. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. :D


	2. Chapter 3 Through 6

CHAPTER 3

Finn's POV

I was just standing by his car for what seemed like forever.

I mean, I know that Kurt likes his stuff to be all neat and what not, but usually he didn't take this long just to get his bag or whatever.

I decided to call him. No answer. Again. No answer.

I called Mercedes. "What's up White Boy?"

"Hey do you know where Kurt's at? I've been waiting for him in the parking lot for like… ever and I tried calling him but he didn't pick up."

"I don't know where he's at. The last class I had with him was sixth period English."

"Ok. Thanks anyway."

"No problem, Finn. Just make sure he's alright. I know that those jerks have been extra obnoxious lately, and if I found out they did anything bad, I think I might have to cut someone."

"Ok Mercedes I'll go check on him. Bye."

"Cya White Boy."

I knew something was wrong when he wasn't at his locker, so I went into the science room, his last class of the day. Nothing. I checked the office. Nothing. I checked the last place I could possibly think of. The choir room.

CHAPTER 4

Finn's POV

There he was. I thought he was dead. He was just lying there, lifeless, pale, and bloody.

I said his name, "Kurt." Nothing. Louder, "Kurt!" Nothing. This time I screamed, "KURT!" Nothing. I shook him by the shoulder. Nothing.

I grabbed my cell phone. I had to think of someone to call, and fast. Mom was still at work, and never answered her cell phone there. Burt was out of town visiting some great aunt, or grandmother in the hospital or something (I figured it was a pretty distant relative since he didn't seem too concerned. And all Kurt had to say was that she smelled always smelled weird. Burt seemed to get a laugh out of that one).

I could only think of one more person. Mr. Shue. He had given all of the glee kids his number for emergencies.

I figured this counted as a pretty big emergency considering my step-brother was laying here unconscious with a huge gash on his forehead, blood-covered clothes, and all of his stuff just thrown and broken everywhere.

He picked up after a few rings.

CHAPTER 5

Will's POV

I had just left the school. Today was pretty uneventful. During first period, a ninth grader must've been picking his nose because he ran out of the room with blood running down it.

During second period, Kurt was paired up with one of the hockey players for the Spanish assignment, and although he asked me to change partners I told him that the jar (my jar filled with everyone's names that always chose partners) decided who would work together.

I was walking around the room, making everyone was working, when I spotted Kurt and his partner, Dan. Dan had taken Kurt's bag and was in the process of going through it, breaking everything inside.

Thankfully, I caught him in time, and sent him down to Principal Figgins.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, luckily he only got a hold of a few pencils and a pen."

"Okay, well class is almost over. You can go to your locker early, okay?"

"Sure… Ah… thanks Mr. Shue."

"No problem, Kurt. See you at glee."

In a matter of seconds Kurt was out the door.

The next two periods before lunch were just planning periods, which meant I went down to Emma's office, where we usually just chatted aimlessly, and did the same thing at lunch.

The rest of the afternoon was two more Spanish classes, and then glee club.

I walked into the room, and in the front, center, (as usual) was Rachel. In the next row, having their own conversation, was Tina, Mike, Artie, and Brittany. Then there was Santana, Puck, Lauren, and Sam. Finally, in the back corner were Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, and Kurt.

They all seemed pretty absorbed in their own conversations, so I let them talk while I graded papers.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I went to my office, packed up my stuff, and headed to the parking lot.

I made my ten minute drive home, and went into my bedroom to relax and possibly watch some television. I was barely half way through the episode of CSI when I heard my cell.

It was Finn. I figured he just wanted to talk about something. He used to call a lot more often. He kind of thought of me as a father figure, but then his mother married Kurt's father, and he finally got a dad. He deserved one after everything that happened to him last year.

I picked up my phone and he sounded so… so … confused, scared, nervous, and angry. Like a big puddle of emotions.

"Finn? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Shue! You have to hurry up."

He sounded so anxious. He was panting for God's sake! I knew it was something important.

"Finn, okay you're going to have to calm down. Now speak slowly. Where are you?"

"I'm, Um, I am, Uh. Right, slow down. Sorry. Uh, I'm at school in the choir room."

"Why are you there?"

"It's Kurt. Can you please just hurry up. I'll explain when you get here."

It took me about five minutes to get there. There were a million things racing through my head.

I finally got there, after what seemed like an eternity.

I ran into the choir room where I saw Finn huddled on the ground talking to someone. That was when I spotted him. He was unconscious. And bloody. Suddenly that was all that I could focus on. Blood. Blood, blood, and more blood.

CHAPTER 5

Will's POV

"I-I-I don't even know what happened to him! I came looking for him cause he was running late and I started worrying so I came to find him."

"Okay, calm down, Finn. Call 911 on your cell, then you can explain anything you need to, okay?"

"Uh yeah sure. Okay 9-1-1."

I could hear the operator pick up. "What am I supposed to do Mr. Shuester?"

"Just talk to them, you know more about this than I do."

"Okay."

The operator began talking.

"Hello, please state your name, and location."

"Uh Finn Hudson, McKinley High School Choir Room."

"Okay and what is your emergency?"

"Well I was waiting for my step-brother to come out to the parking lot so we could drive home and he wasn't there so I went inside to look for him. Then I found him. He was just lying there, and still is, and he has a bunch of bruises and scratches and this huge gash on his head. Oh and the blood. It's just everywhere."

Finn was on the verge of tears. I just wanted to grab both of those boys and just tell them that everything was going to be okay. But before I could convince someone else that, I had to convince myself.

"Okay we will send over an ambulance, just try to get him to wake up, got it? And make sure he is breathing."

"Okay… Well uh, bye."

I decided to break the silence.

"Did you call your mom, or Kurt's dad?" 

"No, Burt's out of town and my mom doesn't answer her cell at work."

"Oh. Well I'm glad that you called me in time. Do you know what happened?"

"Well I'm guessing that it was probably Karofsky. Or maybe Azimio, but this place is pretty trashed. There was probably more than one person."

That was when I heard the sirens. I looked outside the window and saw an ambulance pulling up.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Thanks for the reviews! They just made my day! :D Keep 'em comin folks!

I have a lot more in mind for other stories, but I am going to finish this one first! :D

Also, I do not own anything to do with Glee, or it's characters or anything. It all belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	3. Chapter 7 Through 11

CHAPTER 6

Finn's POV

All of a sudden the ambulance doctors-TNT'S or ENL'S or something- were coming in the room with a bunch of tools.

There were three of them.

They swarmed in and I tried to see what the names on their shirts said. Louis, Mark, and John.

Mark and John went over to Kurt's body with a stretcher and started putting him in it.

Louis went over to talk to Mr. Shue. I could hear him talking, but all that I could focus on was Kurt's lifeless body.

I had never realized how small he was. Or how much of a baby-face he had. Or how blue his eyes were. He looked so…so innocent. How somebody could purposefully hurt him was beyond me.

Then Louis called me over. He and Mr. Shue, and I all started talking.

"We're going to take him to Lima Memorial. From the looks of it he has a concussion, major blood loss, a few cracked, and possibly broken ribs, and that gash is definitely going to need stitches. Do you have any idea as to how this could've happened?"

Now it was my turn to speak. "Yeah, these guys have been harassing him lately, and we think that he was attacked."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Uh.. What?" 

Mr. Shue chimed in, "More than likely, Dave Karofsky, but we think that there was more than one person."

"Ok. You can both come in the ambulance with us, or you can follow us down."

I glanced at Mr. Shue and then he said, "We'll ride with you."

"Ok, right this way."

CHAPTER 7

Carole's POV

Something just didn't seem right. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Maybe it was the fact that neither Finn nor Kurt had called yet and they'd gotten out of school about an hour ago.

I decided to call them. Finn wasn't really as responsible as Kurt, and was probably too concerned about playing one of those video games.

I called Kurt. It went straight to his voicemail.

I called Finn. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello? Finn? Are you okay?"

He started crying.

"Finn? Finn, what's wrong?"

"I-I-It-It's K-Kurt! He-He!"

"Finn, slow down, okay? Where are you right now?"

He took a deep breath. "I-I'm at Lima Memorial."

Fear took over. A million possibilities ran through my head, but I knew that I had to stay strong. For Finn. "What happened?"

Finn explained everything that had happened.

"Oh, Finn."

"Will you come to the hospital? They won't let either of us in."

"Why not, Finn?"

"I-I don't know! So-Some stupid r-rule."

He was still trying to catch his breath. "Finn, can you put Mr. Shuester on?"

"S-S-Sure."

"Hey, Will, it's Carole."

"Hi, Carole."

"Why won't they let you guys see him? I couldn't really understand Finn. He must still be all shook up."

"Yeah, he was kind of a nervous wreck when I got there. They won't let me in because I'm not family, and they can't let Finn in because he's just a minor, and there isn't an adult with him."

"Okay, I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

CHAPTER 8

Rachel's POV

I was still pretty aggravated with Mr. Shue about what happened in glee club. I mean, I had everything prepared, so we could start practicing, and he just lets everyone slack off.

I was at home in my room, looking for the perfect solo for nationals, when my phone rang.

It was my dad.

"Hey Rae-Rae!"

"Hi, Dad."

"Sorry, but me and your father can't make it home until late tonight. Someone from work gave me two tickets to go see the playhouse perform "Phantom of the Opera", and I just couldn't possibly say "no"."

"Okay, Dad. Have fun tonight. I might call Finn to come over, is that okay?"

"Just be good, you know that we trust you, right Rae?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Okay, goodbye my little star."

"Haha, okay, bye Dad. Have fun."

I decided to call Finn. Maybe we could work on a duet together.

I called, and Mr. Shue picked up.

"Rachel, Finn can't come to the phone right now. Is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Uh, yeah actually, could you put Finn on?"

"Rachel, I told you, he can't come to the phone."

"Why not? Where are you guys, and no offense or anything, but why is he with you?"

I heard Finn saying something in the background.

"We're at Lima Memorial. Kurt's in the hospital."

"Wait, WHAT? What happened?"

"I don't really know, Rachel. Finn found him, unconscious, laying in the choir room. Neither of us can go to see him until Mrs. Hudson comes."

"I'm coming over right now."

"Rachel, I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea."

"Mr. Shue, I am coming over there, and you are not going to stop me."

"Fine."

CHAPTER 9

Carole's POV

I arrived at the hospital, and checked in at the front desk.

Behind the desk was a young lady, probably in her late twenties, with a sweet smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Lima Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?", she said politely.

"Hello, I'm looking for my step-son, Kurt Hummel."

"Ah, yes Kurt Hummel." She typed something into the computer. "Here we are. Room 223. Do you need directions?"

"No, but thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice day."

I gave her a weak smile, and walked away. I made it to the elevator. There were about three other people in there, and I made my way over to press the number two button.

After what seemed like hours, I made it to the second floor, and walked down the never-ending corridor.

I saw Will, Finn, and Rachel all waiting outside of room 223.

"Mom!"

"Hi, Finn. Will, Rachel."

They all said "hi", and then I knocked on the door.

A female doctor, probably in her mid-thirties answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Carole Hudson. Kurt's step-mother."

"Oh, hello. I'm Dr. Leah Hartman."

She let me inside, where I saw Kurt. He was lying, motionless. He was hooked up to at least three machines. Dr. Hartman must've noticed my staring.

"I've seen that look before, so I'm going to start off with the simple things. He has a few cuts, and bruises, one cracked rib, two broken ribs, he got twenty-seven stitches in his head, a severe concussion, which could result in memory loss, and massive blood loss, and he will more than likely need at least one blood transfusion.

Suddenly I could feel myself begin to weep.

CHAPTER 10

Finn's POV

Mr. Shue, Rachel, and I had been in that waiting room for at least a half and hour before Mom could come and get us in to see Kurt.

Mom summoned us to come in, and I wasn't quite prepared for what I was about to see.

Mom was in tears, and I could hear beeping noises.

He was attached to at least ten machines. Well, actually, probably only like, five, but it was still a lot.

Dr. Hartman explained everything that was wrong with him, and that he wouldn't wake up for two-four hours because they had given him special medicine to make him sleep. What was it called again? Sefatives-Sadetoles-Sativens?

I wasn't really paying too much attention. I was too concerned about Kurt. He looked dead, and if I weren't staring so closely at his chest moving up and down with every breath, I would've thought that he was dead.

"Finn. Finn! FINN!"

I heard Rachel saying something, but with her constantly talking, I wasn't too concentrated on her. I was focusing on Kurt.

"What Rachel?"

"Finn, don't you think that we should call the rest of the glee club?"

"What? Wait, where did Mom and Shue go?"

"Man, you really were out of it. They just told us that they were bringing back some food. But anyways, don't you think we should call the rest of the club?"

"Just give it some time. He didn't even wake up yet, and even when he does, I'm sure he won't want like, a dozen people swarming over him. And not to mention that he looks like crap, and you know how he is about that kind of stuff."

"Fine. I guess that you're right."

"I kno"- I was cut off by a groan, and then a mumble. We both looked at each other, confused, then to Kurt.

"Where am I?"

AUTHORS NOTES:

Hey everyone! I hope that you liked it!

Glee doesn't not belong to me, and neither do any of its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.


	4. Chapter 12 Through 13

CHAPTER 11

Finn's POV

"Kurt, Kurt you're awake!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on? W-Where am I?" He sounded so confused. The doctor had mentioned memory loss, but I just guess that I wasn't expecting anything like this. He didn't even remember being beat up.

"You're at the hospital. You got beat up pretty bad."

"By who?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm guessing that it was Karofsky, but when I found you no one else was around."

"Oh. Well, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything buddy."

"Who's Karofsky, and who is that girl, and who are you?"

For a second, a split second, I thought he was just joking. But then I saw the worried, pitiful look on Rachel's face, and the confused look on his, and I knew that this was no joke.

"I-I'm your step-brother, Finn. And that's my girlfriend, Rachel. She's kinda like your frenimie I guess you could say. And Karofsky, well Karofsky's just some douche who picks on people to make himself feel better."

"Oh. I don't think I like Karofsky."

"You don't."

That was when Rachel cut in. "Finn, shouldn't we go tell Dr. Hartman that he's awake?"

"Yeah. And we should go get Mom and Mr. Shue."

"Okay you call your Mom and Shue, and I'll call for the nurse."

CHAPTER 12

Finn's POV

A few minutes later, Dr. Hartman came in, and Mom and Mr. Shue were waiting with us.

First, Dr. Hartman pulled us aside to talk.

"I've already explained that he has memory loss, and it isn't anything that he won't remember within three to six weeks, but just be patient. And don't take it too personally if he doesn't remember you. It's hard to say who and what he will remember and not. Oh, and one last thing, he's on sedatives, so he might act a little strange, but it's completely normal."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's the strangest thing that any patient has ever done while they're on that medicine?"

"Well. Hmm. There have been many different things, but I would have to say that the strangest thing was when an eighty-three year old man tried to bite me because he wanted to be like a dog."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I liked this doctor. She wasn't one of those grumpy middle-aged men who always smelled funny. She was actually nice. I was glad, Kurt deserved a nice doctor.

We all walked into the room, when Mom broke the silence.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Confused."

"Aww, it's okay, baby. Do you remember any of us?" 

"Well now I know that's Finn, and Rachel. And you're Carole, and that's Mr. Shue." He paused. "It's just so weird. I mean, I remembered you two, but I don't really remember why I'm here, and until they said who they were, I didn't remember who those two were either."

"You might remember certain things, but we can't be too sure what and who you will remember. But I promise, you should remember everything within a few weeks." Dr. Hartman explained.

"Okay. What's wrong with me though? I mean, I don't feel anything." I felt so bad for him. He couldn't remember a thing.

Dr. Hartman began to explain what was wrong with him and how he couldn't feel anything because he was on sedatives.

"Well, my shift is over in about twenty minutes, but Nurse Jen, and Nurse Candie will take very good care of you. And if you need anything, feel free to press this call button and someone will be there to help you."

"Okay."

"Feel better, Kurt. And remember, just press that button if you need anything at all."

"Okay." he said dozing off.

Dr. Hartman walked out of the room, and in came two young nurses.

A tall, blonde hair nurse walked into the room, "Hi. My name is Jen and that's Candie." She pointed to a petite red head standing next to her.

Candie started talking, "We'll be helping take care of you, along with Dr. Hartman."

"Sure." Kurt said, half-asleep.

"We'll let you get some rest now."

"Uh-huh."

Jen and Candie talked to us for a little bit, and we introduced ourselves. She said that only two people could stay overnight with him at a time, and that he needs all of the rest that he can get right now."

Mom, and I stayed, and Mr. Shue and Rachel drove home.

AUTHORS NOTES:

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review! :D

I do not own anything to do with Glee, or its characters. They are Ryan Murphy's and Fox's.


	5. Chapter 14 Through 16

CHAPTER 13

Finn's POV

I woke up, and there was a note on my forehead.

Dear Finn,

I went out to get us some breakfast. I'll be back by 7.

Love,

Mom

It was ten to seven, and I would have to be at school by 7:25. I didn't even want to go. Between trying not to cry during glee club, and trying not to beat up Karofsky, and I didn't think I could handle it.

"Finn?"

"Kurt? Hey, what do you need?" 

"Where's my dad?"

Crap. Burt still didn't even know. He would be back in town in two days. He would flip.

"Finn? Are you okay?"

"Uh-yeah. Burt's out of town. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"Okay. Thanks, Finn."

"Sure. Do you need anything?"

"No. Where did Carole go?"

"She went to get us some breakfast. She should be back soon."

Just then, Mom walked in with three bags in her hands.

"Hi boys. How are you feeling, Kurt?"

"I've been better. My side hurts really bad."

"Aww, baby. Is it the left side?" 

"Yeah."

"That's where you broke your ribs. Let me get the nurse. She can give you some painkillers."

"Okay. Thanks Carole."

A couple minutes later, Candie and Mom came back in, along with Dr. Hartman.

"Hi, Kurt. How are you feeling", Dr. Hartman asked.

"Worse than yesterday, actually."

"That's because you need your medicine. Here, take these." She handed him about six pills and a glass of water.

That's when Mom told me that we had to leave, or I'd be late.

CHAPTER 14

Kurt's POV

I bolted upward, and then winced at the sudden jolt of pain searing through my body.

I turned slightly to face the clock. 2:30am. I looked over to my right. Finn was sprawled out on a couch that was obviously too small for him, and Carole was sitting on a chair, with her feet on a table.

Dad. Where was he?

I suddenly realized just how tired I actually was. I went back to sleep in a matter of minutes, and next thing I know, I hear the sound of Finn's voice.

He was reading a note or something.

I asked him where my dad was, and apparently he's out of town.

A few minutes later, Carole appeared with three bags in her hands. Then, came Candie and Dr. Hartman.

They asked how I was feeling, and I told them worse than yesterday. She gave me six pills and a glass of water. I took them all, and a little while later, Carole took Finn to school.

"We are going to be taking you up to the fourth floor, for a blood transfusion. Now, your hooked up to too many machines for you to be able to walk, so we will have to take you in the elevator, okay?", Dr. Hartman explained.

"Okay."

They wheeled my bed down the hall and onto the elevator, and then we came across the right room.

She gently stuck the needle in my arm, and then let me sit there for a while. There was a little pinch at first, but after that it was kind of relaxing to just sit there.

"Okay, we are all done."

They took me back down to my room, and after that I just slept for a little.

CHAPTER 15

Finn's POV

I walked into the school, and everything seemed normal. Until Mercedes walked over to me.

"Hey White Boy. Where's Kurt?"

"Uh… he's at…uh."

"Well spit it out Boy!"

"He's at the hospital."

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"I don't really know. I mean, I'm pretty sure it was Karofsky because after I called you yesterday, I went looking for him. He was just lying, unconscious in the choir room."

She had an awestruck look on her face.

"I called Mr. Shue, and then an ambulance came. They took him away, and then we got to see him at the hospital."

"Well… What's wrong with him?", she said, softer than usual.

"He has a couple of cracked and broken ribs, memory loss, a concussion, and blood loss."

"We have to tell the police!"

"Listen, settle down. I'm only assuming that it was him. I mean, it could've been anyone, and until Kurt gets his memory completely back, we just have to wait."

"Fine. Well than go see him during glee!"

"I don't know. The only people who saw him were me, my mom, Mr. Shue, and Rachel."

"RACHEL? You let Rachel visit him but not his best friend?"

"Look, she tried to call me but I told Mr. Shue and demanded that she could come see him."

"Well than I demand to see him during glee. The whole club. Okay? We need to cheer that boy up, got it?"

"Fine."

"Good. Cya at glee white boy."

CHAPTER 16

Finn's POV

Once glee club rolled around, I was still deciding whether or not I was sad, devastated, or angry. I knew how fast rumors spread in this school, but I didn't know that word got around this quick.

I hated overhearing people talking about him.

I walked into glee club, and everyone went silent. I hated this feeling. This… This pity from everyone.

Thankfully Mr. Shue cut in. "Hey everyone. I know that you're all concerned about Kurt, and so am I. That's why, if it's okay with Finn, I would like to take you all to the hospital to visit him."

They all just looked at me. "U-Uh- Ya-Yeah, that'd be great."

All of the girls road in Mercedes' mini-van, while the boys all piled up in Mr. Shue's old truck.

Once we got there everyone rushed to the front desk, asking for Kurt Hummel.

"Room 223."

Everyone said thanks, and sprinted down the hall.


End file.
